Pantry (VLR)
Phi K |items=Metal piece Waaaaarm Drawer Empty container (x4) Empty beaker Button parts Button pH detection chemical Ice cubes Drawer with ice in it Box of meat rations Box of fish rations Box of salad rations Box of soup rations Box of pasta rations Water-filled beaker Water-filled container (x4) |minigames= Ice Cube Shift Shelf ID Input Nutritional Balance |links=Floor B |music=Pantry }} The Pantry is an escape room behind the red Chromatic Door on Floor B. Sigma is able to investigate this room if he chooses to betray Luna in the first round. He investigates this room with Alice and Clover on Dio's route. Layout The Pantry is a big room that has a large storage device for food on the right wall. The food inside the storage can be kept there for a couple hundred years. Towards the entrance of the room is a touch screen computer and a water storage tank. Across from the food storage device is a dolly that can heat up food and another touch screen computer built into it. Next to the food heater is a safe. The room has two shelves that store food and pastries, and to the left of those is a storage device with ice cubes inside it. Story After heading through the red door with Alice and Clover on Dio's route, Sigma and the other two find themselves inside of this room. When entering, Clover is surprised as she thinks that the room is completely stored with panties, since she misread the sign as "Panty". Alice corrects her and says that it is a Pantry, where food is stored. Clover's face turns red from embarrassment and she laughs, realizing her mistake. After pointing out a large water tank, Alice notes that there is a lot of food. Clover says that they might be in a quarantine zone because of the abundance of food and water, and she thinks that the newspaper article might be true. Sigma insists that he isn't infected with Radical-6 and thinks they should find the moon cards and get out of the room as quickly as possible. During their search, Sigma and Alice keep annoying Clover about underwear and continue to tease her about her mistake. After opening the room's safe, Sigma finds a map of floor B, two moon cards, and the exit key. Sigma gives one card to Clover, because she is a solo, while Sigma and Alice hang on to the other card. After leaving the room, Sigma, Clover, and Alice quickly head back to the elevator on Floor B. Items Found Items Empty Container (x4) EmptyContainer1.Pantry.jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (18).jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (19).jpg EmptyContainer4.Pantry.jpg The 4 empty containers are found on the bottom shelf of the dolly, underneath the metal boxes. The containers are able to be filled at the water dispenser. Each container must be filled with water having a specific pH value. Metal Piece The Metal piece is found in the dolly drawer underneath the screen. Combines with Button parts to form Button. Waaaaarm Drawer The Drawer is located on the dolly. After the Metal piece is removed from it, the drawer will fall out of the dolly. Combines with Ice cube to form Drawer with ice in it. Empty Beaker The Empty beaker is found on the table with the safe, next to the ice machine. The beaker can be filled at the water dispenser with various types of water. Button Parts The Button parts are found on the table with the safe, next to the ice machine. Combines with Metal piece to form Button. pH Detection Chemical The pH detection chemical is found in the right side of sliding cabinet behind the food shelves. It can be accessed after all of the wheel locks are opened. Combines with Water-filled beaker. Ice Cube The Ice cube is found after it is correctly removed from the ice machine into the space below. It contains a keycard. Combines with Waaaaarm drawer to form Drawer with ice in it. ID Card The ID card is frozen within the ice cube from the ice machine. It can be removed after the ice cube melts inside the dolly. The card goes into the card slot beneath the screen on the dolly. This allows for the screen to be turned on. Box of Meat Rations The Box of meat rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the first (counting from the left) space on the top row of the dolly. Box of Fish Rations The Box of fish rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the fifth space on the top row of the dolly. Box of Salad Rations The Box of salad rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the fourth space on the top row of the dolly. Box of Soup Rations The Box of soup rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the second space on the top row of the dolly. Box of Pasta Rations The Box of pasta rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the third space on the top row of the dolly. Combined Items Button Button.Pantry.jpg ButtonCombination.Pantry.jpg The Button is found when the Metal piece and Button parts are combined. The button fits into the hole on the ice machine, next to the green and red graphics. This unlocks the ice machine and allows the top to be moved. Drawer With Ice In It DrawerWithIce.Pantry.jpg Zero_Escape_Vol._2_Virtue's_Last_Reward_(21).jpg The Drawer is found when the Waaaaarm drawer and the Ice cube are combined. With the ice cube inside, the drawer can be placed back in the dolly. Once inside, it begins to warm up, and the ice cube will melt away to reveal the card inside. Water-Filled Beaker WaterFilledBeaker.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeakerCombination.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker1.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker2.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker3.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker4.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker5.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker6.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker7.Pantry.jpg The Water-filled beaker is found when the empty beaker is filled up by the water dispenser. Combines with pH detection chemical to form Water-filled beaker. Once the pH detection chemical is added to the water, the water will change color depending on the button selected when pouring the water. This will show the pH level of the water that each button dispenses. You can find the pH by looking at the pH chart. Water-Filled Container (x4) Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (16).jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (17).jpg WaterFilledContainer.Pantry.jpg Zero_Escape_Vol._2_Virtue's_Last_Reward_(20).jpg The Water-filled containers are found when the empty containers are filled at the water dispenser. If each container is filled with its corresponding pH type of water, it will activate the screen if they are all placed on the bottom shelf of the dolly. Each container says which type of water is needed to be placed in the container. Minigames Filling the empty containers You have to pour water with the correct pH levels into the water tanks that you found on the dolly. Go over to the water tank. To test the pH level, you can use the beaker on the faucet, then combine the water with the pH test chemical. One of the notes that you found in this room shows you how to figure out the pH level based on the color. Press a number button to the left of the faucet to change the pH level of the water that comes out. When the number next to the faucet is 0, the pH is 6. * Press +3 and use the basic water tank on the faucet. Do this for the other basic tank as well. * Press +1 and use the neutral tank on the faucet. * Press -2 and use the acidic tank on the faucet. Put all four of the water tanks back into the dolly. Ice Cube Shift This minigame is accessed after placing the button into the ice chest. In this minigame, the player must guide the ice cube with the key card to the hole. However, each ice cube freezes after a certain amount of moves and cannot be moved again. The trick is to freeze certain ice cubes in certain places so that the one with the key can get through the hole. This minigame is harder on the 3DS version because of the gyro controls that cause the blocks to move when you move the system. It is easier to just use the d-pad on the system. The solution is right, down, left, down, right, down, left, right, down, left, down. Shelf ID Input This minigame requires the player to input a list of numbers and letters based on the calendar pages on the dolly, the pantry shelves, and the calendar found on the wall. The following input is derived from the days: * January 13th (1/13) corresponds to 1 2 3-E-3. This produces the Box of meat rations. * March 27th (3/27) corresponds to 1 2 3-B-14. This produces the Box of fish rations. * May 7th (5/7) corresponds to 4 5 6-A-7. This produces the Box of salad rations. * July 30th (7/30) corresponds to 7 8 9-A-6. This produces the Box of soup rations. * November 11th (11/11) corresponds to 10 11 12-G-6. This produces the Box of pasta rations. If you input the day Sigma was knocked out (the day the man was abducted), you receive the file password. *December 25th (12/25) corresponds to 10 11 12-B-13. Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 1 (23).jpg|A calendar for the months of January to June of 2028. Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 1 (9).jpg|A calendar for the months of July to December of 2028. Nutritional Balance This minigame is accessed after getting all of the rations from the Shelf ID minigame and putting the different kinds of water into the microwave machine. This minigame requires the player to use the Nutritional Chart and the Nutritional Balance Chart to assign meals to persons A through E. This minigame can also be solved by trial and error because once one person's meal is correct, you can't move that person's meals anymore. The solution: *A: One of every meal (cannot be altered) *B: 2 salad, 2 soup, 1 fish *C: 2 meat, 1 salad, 1 pasta, 1 soup *D: 2 fish, 1 meat, 1 salad, 1 pasta *E: 2 pasta, 1 meat, 1 fish, 1 soup Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 1 (10).jpg|A chart showing how much of each nutrient is in each food item. NutritionalBalanceChart.jpg|A chart showing how much of each nutrient each person needs. Trivia *Clover mentions her brother if Sigma exits the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 4 times on Easy Mode, saying that if he were here, he would solve the puzzle faster than Sigma and that they would already be out of this room. Humorous Quotes *Examine the left set of shelves. *: *Examine the right set of shelves. *: *Back out of the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 5 times on "EASY" mode. *: *Back out of the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 6 times on "EASY" mode. *: *Back out of the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 7 times on "EASY" mode. *: Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B